


Flying Solo

by Ghostwriter (Zoya_Zalan)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a very good reason why Kathryn Janeway likes taking baths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Solo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Paramount owns all things Voyager; I'm just borrowing. Will return unharmed and a lot more relaxed. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Written June 1998.

~ * ~ * ~

Kathryn Janeway sank down into the steaming hot bath water, sighing loudly. Her entire body ached. After yet another sixteen hour shift filled with one technical problem after another, the Captain of _Voyager_ was ready to give in and actually take shore leave of her own volition. That would be a first. She smiled at the thought of what her first officer's reaction would be: absolute and utter astonishment. A deep chuckle slipped from her throat as the image of his face appeared behind her closed eyes. But, then the image smiled back at her, one of those devastating smiles that always made her catch her breath. _Damn_... she thought absently. _I'm getting punchy. Must be the lack of sleep._

Opening her eyes again, she took a deep breath and concentrated on relaxing her tired and overworked muscles. Taking a sponge off the side of the tub, she soaked it and then ran it over the contours of her arms and legs. The tension began to melt away, the weight of command disappearing slowly. She lay there for nearly half an hour before she realized what time it was getting to be. Sixteen hour shift or not, she was still due back on the bridge by 0700 the next morning. Closing her eyes once more to the luxurious feel of the bath, Chakotay's face reappeared in her mind instantly. The look in his eyes was anything but innocent, and his cockeyed smile spoke volumes. Her eyes flew wide open and she took another deep breath to calm herself.

"Now I know you're over-tired, Kathryn," she mumbled softly. Without thinking, her toes had begun to play with the water controls on the other end of the tub. She'd had an old fashioned faucet installed when she'd taken command of the ship. It was her way of having some of the comforts of home while being so far away from those people she cared for most. It also brought back memories from her childhood, where her love for taking baths began. She could almost hear her mother's voice echoing from the past...

_You're taking another bath, Kathryn? I must have the cleanest child in all Indiana!_

What began as a small chuckle soon grew into outright laughter as Janeway sat and remembered. If only her mother knew why she'd been so anxious to take all those baths! Her eyes fixed on the water controls, a devious smirk settling across her face as the laughter died down. She traced the outline of them with her toes, a rush of warmth running through her body. The decision was made in a split second as her big toe found and engaged the drain control, the gurgle of water escaping floating up to her ears.

The entire tub was drained in less than a minute. Janeway still sat on the other end in exactly the same position, eyes fixed intently on the water controls. "Why not?" she asked herself softly, a smile forming on her lips. She scooted forward to the other side, touching the controls lightly. After adjusting the flow of water from the faucet to just the right temperature, she lay back in the tub and slid forward until her bottom rested against the side, her legs bent and propped up on the wall.

Janeway groaned aloud as the water coursed over her exposed folds, tickling her clitoris with its gentle touch. The fire inside her had been ignited, her body shuddering at the delicious assault. Almost immediately, she felt a sharp ripple of pleasure in her groin, causing her hips to lift instinctively, reaching upward towards the source of stimulation. A long sigh escaped her lips. She was alone. There was no reason to be silent. All those years she'd had to be quiet, had to control her response so as not to give away her sensual activities.

She raised her hands to her lips. Lubricating her fingers with her own saliva, she rubbed it generously onto her nipples, swirling the rose tipped peaks until they stood firmly erect, aching for further attention. She obliged them, teasing the tips with gentle caresses that sent a surge of pure pleasure straight to her groin, mixing sweetly with the sensations already building there. Another groan, urgent and filled with blissful anticipation. Slowly, she undulated her hips in small circles, allowing her inner muscles to stretch and increase the feeling of pleasure.

Minutes passed, though she wasn't at all aware of time. This moment was an eternity as her body tensed and muscles flexed, the rhythmic build-up continuing. The water was relentless in its pursuit of her ecstasy, never letting up, never slowing down, just continuing to flow over her swollen bud, teasing and tormenting until her breathing grew ragged and shallow. There would be no escape, only release.

Impassioned whimpers escaped Janeway's throat, growing in intensity as the pulse in her groin deepened. The pleasure was nearly unbearable already, and she hadn't even reached her peak. Her hips moved in concert with her voice, the ripples of exquisite sensation setting the tempo from deep inside. Her heart was racing, face and chest flushed with arousal as her fingers continued to rub her nipples lightly, teasing with a feather light caress. And still the water flowed over her, its touch a kiss of passion, a promise of unfaltering adoration, and all for her. Her entire body was shaking with effort. Her desperate cries reverberated loudly off the sides of her porcelain bed, echoing her joy as her spirit spiraled higher and higher...

And then it happened.

With a startled wail, Janeway felt her inner muscles tighten, and then explode into rapturous spasms, a flood of indescribable pleasure bursting forth, fusing every cell in her body with its intensity. Her back arched completely off the bottom of the tub, hands grasping desperately at the sides as her hips bucked rhythmically against the unfailing touch of her liquid lover. She shuddered and screamed and gasped for breath as her orgasm continued, her insides going super nova as wave after wave of pure ecstasy coursed through her. There was no end. Such was the way of this liquid's kiss. It was thorough and determined, wanting nothing more than to satisfy without asking anything in return.

Finally, when she could take no more, when the pleasure became more than her body could possibly bear, she shoved herself away from the stream of water, legs pushing hard against the wall. Her voice still carried through the room, gradually quieting to soft whimpers as her body settled. Her clitoris twitched strongly, excited past mere stimulation from the touch of the water. Her trembling ceased and her breathing returned to normal, deep breaths helping to calm her spirit, bringing it down to where she lay listening to the joyous laughter of her lover who continued to lap eagerly at the bottom of the tub.

It was a long time before Janeway found the strength to sit up and turn off the water controls. She was completely sated, every square inch of her body radiating warmth and relaxation. After drying herself, she slipped on her silk night gown and combed through her hair. Just before leaving the room, she stopped and looked at the tub, a slow smile forming on her lips. "I'll definitely sleep well tonight..."

~ * ~ finis ~ * ~


End file.
